starmyufandomcom-20200215-history
Ayanagi Gakuen
Ayanagi Academy (綾薙学園, Ayanagi Gakuen) is a prestigious school for music. Known for it's intense training, it is a platform for students who aspire to take a step in the musical career. Middle School Division Nothing is known about the Middle School Division as of now. High School Division There are a number of departments in the high school division. * Musical Department * Instrumental Department * Vocal Department * Composition Department * Piano Department Musical Department The school has a special department called the Musical Department which specializes in training students to become stars. Standing at the top of the Musical Department is the Kao Council, consisting of third-year members who are top of the class. In order for a student to join the Musical Department, he has to pass the audition, the Newcomers' Debut Performance, and the Ayanagi Festival Performance, all held during the first-year. After the screenings, only 25 people will be officially admitted to the Musical Department during their second-year. Auditions It is the first round of the screening process held and is held during the student's first-year. The audition screens one abilities to dance, sing and act. At the end of the auditions, the Kao Council personally interviews each student. Results are posted the following day. Once the student passes, he will be put into a team of five as a Musical Department candidate and adorn the Musical Department emblem on their uniform. Only 20 teams are formed and out of the 20 teams, 5 of the teams known as Star Teams will be under the guidance of the members of the Kao Council and are given a designated room to practice. One Kao Council member is in charge of each team. The other teams, known as Regular Teams, have to follow the practice schedule planned out for them held in various locations. For the next two screenings, all students will be judged based on how well their team works together. Newcomers' Debut Performance The second round is held during the Newcomers' Debut Performance where half of the 20 teams will be eliminated. Team leaders draw lots to decide the order of performances. Taking turns to perform on the stage, all teams are required to perform 'Ayanagi Showtime', a song performed since the founding of the school, to honour the school's traditions. The prescribed steps and sequences have to be included in the performance. However, there are no rules stating on how the arrangement of the song should be like. Results are again posted on the following day, and only the top 10 teams move on to the next around. The following below is known results of the Debut Performance that Team Otori and Team Hiragi participated in. Team H, L and M's ranks and the score for the bottom two are unknown. Ayanagi Festival The final selection will take place during the Ayanagi Festival where half of the remaining 10 teams will be eliminated. During the Ayanagi Festival, there will be 3 stages for the teams to perform at. The first is the Ayanagi Grand Performance Hall which can fit 1,500 people. Two Star teams will perform there in the morning and afternoon respectively. The second is Ayanagi Small Hall that holds 200 seats. The remaining three Star Teams will perform there. Finally, there is the Special Outdoor Stage where the five regular teams will perform there. Despite the disadvantage of having limited equipment compared to the other 2 halls, it has unlimited seating. Teams have to apply to Kao Council on where and which time slot they would like to perform. If more than one team applies for the same slot, it will be assigned accordingly through the outcome of a rock-paper-scissors match. Gallery bg1.jpg|One of the school buildings where the Kao Council's meeting room is. bg2.jpg|One of the School Buildings. bg3.jpg|Auditorium. bg4.jpg|The Dormitory where the students stay. Kao Council Room.png|The Kao Council's meeting room